The Hamilton Inn
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam go to Georgia to try and stop a vengeful spirit
1. Chapter 1

The Hamilton Inn

"I can't believe it." Sam said softly as he looked at his computer screen. They were in Georgia and he had been in the process of looking up any possible hunts in the area.

"What's up?" Dean glanced over at him from the bed where he had just taken a sip of beer as he watched a basketball game.

"The Hamilton Inn….they're opening it up again."

"Hamilton Inn?" Dean shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Dad told us about it. … Back in nineteen thirty five this rich family built an inn and named it after the family, The Hamilton Inn. Well the story says that a big town dance was suppose to be held in the inn on September fifth which was the birthday of Hamilton's wife. Anyway…..the legend says he murdered his wife the night before but held the dance anyway. He told the people of the town that his wife was away visiting her sick mother but wanted the dance to go on anyway. Well to make a long story short…..the inn caught fire and burned to the ground killing everyone inside. For some odd reason the doors or windows wouldn't open…..Sort of like in that movie Carrie, remember."

"Yeah I remember that movie; you made me watch it a million times."

"Well anyway the entire structure burned down except for a small chapel that was built in the back of the inn. Eighty five people died including Mr. Hamilton."

"Things like that happen all the time Sam."

"Yeah….but the legend says that Mrs. Hamilton was the one to start the fire and the one who kept the people from escaping. People said they actually saw her a few days before the fire walking outside the inn. Anyway, they rebuilt the inn and the same thing happened…..on the same day, only this time one hundred and ten people died. The land apparently stood empty for a long time after that but then someone else bought it and built another inn on the site. And guess what?"

"Let me guess…..They're holding another dance on the anniversary of the fires."

"Yep. Two days from now. They say it's to honor the fire victims."

"Well maybe if Mrs. Hamilton is the one starting the fires she might be appeased by their gesture."

"Or not. … I think we need to get down there and book a room, just to make sure nothing happens."

"How do you expect to stop it from happening?"

"I don't know. You can think of something on the drive down."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're older." Sam smiled as he glanced over at Dean.

**Rachel, Georgia**

"I don't know why you don't break down and get a GPS?" Sam said as he twisted the map around in his hand trying to figure out where they were.

"Because we don't need one." Dean glanced over at his brother. "What's the matter, you too lazy to figure out a map?"

"We need to go with the flow Dean. We're living in the past; we need to keep up with the times."

"I'm not hanging one of those things in my baby and have some jerk break her window to steal it. Besides….maps work just fine." Dean said as he pointed to a sign saying Rachel, Georgia five miles ahead.

**The Ocean View Bed and Breakfast**

"I see they changed the name." Dean said as he pulled into one of the parking spaces.

"Whether that's a good thing or not I guess we'll find out."

They both knew any kind of restoration or name change could cause a restless spirit to rise. The inn was beautiful and stood on the coastline of Georgia, a wide sandy beach directly behind it led into the sea.

"So how do you want to play this?" Sam asked as he got out of the car and looked at the vast ocean whose waves lapped against the sandy shore.

"We're just two traveling salesmen passing through who have decided to stay for the dance." Dean said as he too got out of the car.

"You know Dean we might not be able to stop it from happening again. If Hamilton really did kill his wife we have no idea what he did with the body, and with no body how do we salt and burn the bones?"

"I guess we just have to play it by ear and hope that it really is just a legend and not a vengeful spirit."

"What if it is though….what if it is a spirit causing the fires?"

"Then we do the only thing we can. Try to get everybody out of the inn before the dance."

"And how do we do that?"

"We'll think of something."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the story.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter two

The brothers booked a room at the inn then Sam pulled out his computer to see if they could find any information on the late Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton. Maybe they could find some clue as to where Hamilton buried his wife. If they could it should just be an easy case of digging her up and salting and burning her bones before the dance.

Dean wandered around the inn to get a feel of it while Sam dug for any information he could find. Dean returned an hour later with a six pack of beer he had picked up at the bar in the inn.

"Find anything out?" He asked as he handed Sam a beer.

Sam took a swig of the beer before answering.

"Well I found out Mr. Hamilton was quite a colorful character."

"How so?" Dean sat on the bed across from his brother.

"Well it appears he was suspected of holding black magic ceremonies in the basement of his inn." Sam looked over at his brother. "It seems like he also was into the ladies….in more ways then one."

"Sounds like my type of guy, except of course for the black magic stuff." Dean said grinning.

"It says the neighbors often heard him and his wife fighting about his extra marital activities."

"Could be the reason he killed her and it could be a reason she came back and wanted him dead."

"But why did she kill everybody else?"

"Maybe if he was really into black magic, then maybe the people at the dance were too and his wife decided to take them all down at once." Dean suggested

"Could be, or it could have been just a tragic fire."

"Then what about the second fire?"

"Just a coincidence."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No….but anything's possible….A lot of things we investigate have a simple explanation and aren't supernatural."

"Hey you're the one that wanted to look into this…. Why the sudden doubt?"

"I really don't know." Sam gave a little laugh. "It's just that there are tons of legends out there and more then 99% of them are just that….legends, no truth at all to them."

"Why all of a sudden are you playing skeptic? You know what's out there as well as I do."

Instead of answering Dean, Sam got up and walked over to his bag where he pulled out some aspirin and swallowed them down with a gulp of beer.

"You sick?"

"No….just a bad headache all of a sudden."

Dean's face was etched with worry as he looked at his brother, he remembered the bad headaches Sam used to get and it usually was tied to his psychic abilities.

"It's not one of those…."

"Dean it's just a headache that's all." Sam interrupted him. "Probably from looking at the computer too long."

"Okay….just asking, you don't have to get all defensive about it."

"I'm not getting all defensive….Can't I just have an ordinary headache without you thinking it's some kind of psychic thing?"

The truth was Sam was scared. His headache had come on suddenly, just like his psychic headaches used to, but he didn't want Dean to know….he didn't want him to start worrying about him.

"Maybe you need to get out of here for awhile….get a little fresh air."

"Sounds good." Sam walked to the door then turned around when he noticed Dean following him. "I don't need a babysitter."

Dean put up his hands and stepped backward.

"Just thought you might like the company."

"I'll be fine Dean." Sam stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. He didn't want to jump on Dean but the truth was his headache was getting worse.

Sam headed down to the beach hoping the ocean air would take some of the pain away. The sun was just setting and the scene was beautiful as he slowly walked along the beach.

Dean wasn't about to let his brother wander off on his own. He had learned his lesson long ago that bad things usually happened when they separated. He followed Sam at a safe distance hoping he wouldn't turn around and see him. He watched as his brother picked up a few pebbles and tossed them into the ocean, then as he turned and looked out into the sea. Dean followed Sam's gaze and watched as a misty substance began materializing right above the water. The mist eventually turned into the form of a woman. He began running toward his brother as the form began slowly moving toward Sam. Dean watched in horror as Sam fell to his knees and as his hands went up to his temples, it was obvious that he was in severe pain. Dean reached his brother just as he began coughing up water and gasping for air.

"Sam!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter three

"Sammy!" Dean knelt down next to his brother. Sam was gasping for air as if he was drowning but he hadn't even been in the water. Dean stood up protectively in front of Sam, standing between the spirit and his brother. He cursed himself for not having the salt gun with him, but this had happened so unexpectedly.

Dean watched as the spirit stopped just short of coming onto the beach. It was hard to make out the face but it seemed to flicker between a pretty woman's face and a badly decayed face.

"Get away from him you bitch!" Dean yelled at the apparition, but without a salt gun there was no way to get rid of the spirit. By now Sam had fallen to his side and had stopped breathing, only then did the spirit drift back out to sea.

"Sammy? Sam?" Dean once more knelt by his brother but this time he pressed on his chest as he shouted. "Come on Sammy wake up!"

Dean was just about to tilt Sam's head back and breathe into his mouth when his brother finally came around. At first Sam panicked and pushed Dean away but within a few seconds he realized it was his brother kneeling next to him.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean looked into his brother's eyes.

"What….what happened?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know…. I was walking along the beach and all of a sudden I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I remember looking out into the ocean and then suddenly I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't catch my breath, I felt like my lungs were going to explode."

"You were actually puking up water Sam."

"I was? How could I, I wasn't even in the water."

"I don't know but…. did you see her?"

"Who?"

"The spirit."

"I just remember seeing a mist… but…."

"But what?"

"Do you think it was Evelyn Hamilton?"

"I don't know, it could have been."

"Maybe she was trying to tell me how she died."

"She drowned?"

"Or someone drowned her."

"Then her body could still be out in the sea." Dean stood up then reached down and helped Sam up.

They both stood looking out into the ocean.

"If that's true then there won't be a body to burn."

"And with no body to burn we can't stop her."

Dean looked over at his brother.

"I don't like it Sam. I'm thinking she can zone in on your psychic stuff and that's why she came after you."

"But she appeared to you too."

"Yeah but she didn't try to drown me."

"Maybe she wasn't trying to kill me."

"Well she sure seemed like she was."

"But she didn't."

"That's probably because I showed up. If you had been alone out here who knows what might have happened. A few more minutes and you could have died, or have brain damage from lack of oxygen." Dean gave Sam a small smile. "At least more brain damage then you already have."

"Very funny."

"Seriously Sam I don't want you going off by yourself, we stick together on this one."

"Dean I can take care of myself now that I know what I'm up against. We'll just have to keep our salt guns on us at all times. She comes back….I'll blast her, simple as that."

"It might not be as simple as that, besides the salt gun is only a temporary solution, it won't destroy her permanently. She killed all those people Sam, and there's no reason to think she won't kill us if she gets the chance."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter four

They decided that really the only thing they could do was try to talk the manager into cancelling the dance or at least delaying it for a few days till the anniversary of the previous fires had passed. They entered the inn and walked up to the manger's desk.

"Good evening sir, we'd like to have a few words with you…." Dean looked at the name on the man's name tag."Mr….um….Mr. Sutcliffe."

"Sure what is it?"

"We think it's a bad idea if you have the dance on Saturday." Dean figured he might as well just come right out and say it.

The man looked at them in disbelief, not sure if he heard them correctly.

"What?...Why?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and then Sam spoke.

"We've done a little research and well……we saw that the inn had burned down twice already. There was the original fire, and then the rebuilt inn burned down on the date of the anniversary of the fire."

"So?"

"Well we don't think it's advisable to tempt fate. We think you need to change the date of the dance." Sam said.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, believe me it's no joke."

"I'm holding the dance on the anniversary of the fire as a memorial to the victims. By changing the date that kind of defeats the whole purpose." The man looked back and forth at the brothers. "Why? Why should I? Just give me a good reason."

"We think something bad will happen." Sam said.

"Like what?"

"Like another fire." Dean said.

"What are the odds of that happening?"

"Actually better then you think."

Sutcliffe now looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you two going to try and pull something, because if you are…."

"No, not us." Sam interrupted him.

"Then who?"

Dean figured he might as well come right out with it, why beat around the bush.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Mrs. Hamilton."

"Mrs. Hamilton?"

"The original owner."

"She's been dead over seventy years."

"Her spirit."

Sutcliffe's mouth dropped open; he couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"We found out she was murdered and we believe her murder triggered the first fire, she wanted revenge on her husband." Dean explained, knowing full well to Sutcliffe he probably sounded like a raving lunatic. "And then when they reopened the inn and held another dance, her spirit was already restless and she….."

"Burned the inn down." Sam finished his brother's sentence.

"You two might be nuts but I'm not. Stuff like that doesn't happen."

"It happens more often then you think."

"Look…." The man put his hands up as if to dismiss the whole thing. "I know you already paid to stay here, but if you keep this up I'll have to ask you to leave. I don't want you scaring our guests."

"We're only trying to save some lives."

"With a bullshit story like that?"

"Call it what you want but its true."

"I don't believe in all this mumbo jumbo spirit stuff. So I'm only going to tell you this once. The dance is going on and if you continue with this garbage about vengeful spirits I'll call the cops and have you escorted off the property."

The brothers had no choice but to turn and leave.

"Well that went well." Dean said to Sam as they walked back to their room.

"The guy thinks we're nuts." Sam said as he walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Guess we're going to have to find some other way to stop the dance."

"Well at least we now know the spirit is real and that there is a good chance something is going to happen."

"And we know she can tap into that psychic thing you have going."

"Which actually might be a good thing. Maybe I can reason with her."

"What are you nuts? That thing's killed people Sam; you can't just talk her into being Casper the friendly ghost."

"But if she tries to contact me again….maybe I can try."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter five

Dean didn't like the idea of Sam trying to reason with the spirit. The only thing that would probably do would be to open himself up to who knew what. He made up his mind that he was going to stay by his brother's side no matter what, he wasn't about to let Sam go wandering off by himself. He knew his brother would put himself in danger with no thought to his own safety to help others, but he could also get himself killed doing it and Dean wasn't about to let that happen.

Since it was late they decided to get some rest and deal with the inn in the morning. Dean took his shower then lay down on the bed and turned on a game while Sam was showering. There was hardly any hot water left when Sam stepped into the shower.

"Yeow!" Sam screamed as he stepped beneath the cold water. "Thanks for leaving me some hot water jerk!" Sam shouted out to his brother while he quickly tried to shower before he froze to death.

Dean laughed to himself. The water had already started to turn cold when he finished showering and he knew it would take awhile to heat up again.

"Oh …Don't you have hot water?" He shouted back to Sam trying to hide the laughter from his voice.

"You know damn well I don't!" Sam was already shivering. "Damn it Dean!" He swore when he noticed the drain also didn't seem to be working. Even though he didn't have a plug in the drain, water was quickly filling up the tub. Now he didn't only have to shower in cold water….now he had to stand in it too.

"Damn it Dean!" He shouted again.

Sam figured it was too cold to bother with the shower so he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. He had just started to reach for the doorknob when he felt a force push him backward. He lost his balance and fell back into the tub. He had just begun to climb out when he felt hands around his throat pushing him back into the water. He struggled frantically to try and free himself but it was useless. He could feel hands holding him under the water, hands that weren't there. Sam pounded his fist on the tub hoping to attract Dean's attention. He couldn't believe that after all the creatures they had hunted; this might be the way he was going to die.

Dean could hear the thuds coming from the bathroom. His first thought was that Sam was trying to lure him into the bathroom so that he could shove him in the cold shower to get back at him for using all the hot water.

"I'm not going to fall for it Sam." He shouted toward the door. At first he sat back and tried to ignore the thuds but then he remembered the incident on the beach a few hours earlier. He climbed off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sam?" When his brother didn't answer he tried the doorknob but it was locked. "Damn it Sam answer me! … If this is some kind of joke I'm going to kill you!" …But what if it wasn't a joke? "Sam! …. Sammy!" He could feel the panic building up in him. He started throwing himself against the door trying to break it open until finally it gave way. His eyes widened when he saw Sam thrashing around under the water in the tub, his hands clawing at nothing. He hurried to the tub and tried to pull his brother out but a force tossed him away. He could see Sam was fighting a losing battle as his struggle was becoming weaker and weaker. There was only one thing he could do. He ran back to the bedroom and pulled one of their sawed off salt guns out from under the bed. If anyone questioned the noise he'd say it was his car backfiring. He quickly ran back to the bathroom and fired the gun right above the tub. A second later Sam popped up to the surface gasping for air. Dean helped him out of the tub.

"That does it!" Dean said once he was sure his brother was okay. "You're out of here!"

"What?"

"Sam, something is obviously trying to kill you. …. I'll handle this case alone."

"Like hell you will….I'm not going anywhere."

"Sam this bitch has zeroed in on you for some reason and wants you dead…. I want you out of here."

"And where am I suppose to go?"

"Go to the next town….We'll meet up later when this is over."

"And leave you here to fight this thing alone?... No way."

"I can handle it."

"Dean I'm not going anywhere. This thing is obviously dangerous and I'm not about to leave you here to fight it alone."

"Sam…."

"I'm staying Dean."

Dean knew it was useless to argue with his brother. Sam had changed in the last few months and Dean knew he couldn't boss him around anymore. Sam was going to do what he wanted to do and he couldn't stop him without taking the risk of getting into a full blown brawl which he wasn't sure he could win.

"Okay, but watch your back and stay away from water unless I'm with you."

"Okay…..but you're not taking a shower with me."

Dean shook his head and allowed himself a small smile trying to ease the tension in the room a little.

"Believe me, what you got I don't want to see."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter six

**Later that night**

Dean suddenly awoke to the sound of his brother tossing and turning and talking in his sleep.

"No!....Don't !....Get away from her!...."

Dean jumped out of bed and went to his brother.

"Sam…."

"Let her alone!"

"Sammy wake up!" Dean shook his brother's shoulder and was rewarded by a punch to his jaw as Sam sprang up in the bed. "Damn it Sam it's me!"

"Dean?"

"Yeah who else would it be?" Dean asked as he rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry." Sam reached over and turned on the table light. It was then Dean saw the blood trickling out of his brother's nose.

"You're bleeding Sam." Dean handed him a tissue.

"Thanks." Sam dabbed at the blood under his nose then pinched the bridge of his nose as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Headache?"

"Yeah." Sam winced as he waited for the pain to subside.

Dean handed him a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks." Sam poured six aspirin into his hand and washed them down with the water.

"You better ease up on the aspirin buddy….I hear they can cause internal bleeding."

Sam gave his brother a little smile.

"And who told you that?"

"That pretty nurse I met a few months back, the one at that haunted hospital."

"Oh." Sam leaned back on the bed.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It was weird….. it was like I was standing there watching…like someone was showing it to me."

"What?"

"I was seeing one of Hamilton's ceremonies."

"So I guess he really did practice black magic."

"Well according to my dream he did."

"Tell me about it."

"He was in the basement here at the inn with a bunch of his followers. They were all dressed in black robes. He was standing at an altar and his followers were standing in front of him. Between them was this girl tied to a table. The whole group began chanting and then ….then he came down from the altar and….. "

"And what?"

"He cut her heart out."

"What happened next?"

Sam thought for awhile.

"The next thing I can remember the whole upstairs burst into flames. People were screaming and ….and they were trapped they couldn't get out."

"Mrs. Hamilton's spirit, burning the place down."

"Yeah I think so."

"So she did try to kill all the members of his cult, that's why she started the fire."

"It seems like it."

"Did she try to communicate with you?"

Sam couldn't think straight as he squeezed his eyes shut as another sharp pain shot through his head.

"Who?" He asked as he reached for even more aspirin. His head felt like it was going to blow off his shoulders and for a second he lost his concentration.

"Hamilton's wife." Dean could see the pain on Sam's face. "You okay?"

"I'm find, just this damn headache…..I don't think she tried to communicate…at least not that I was aware of."

"You didn't see her at all?"

"No….well I don't think so."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think I….well I thought I could sense her presence, but I didn't actually see her."

"She didn't try to hurt you this time?"

"No, no one did, I was just there watching things happen. … Like someone wanted to show me what had happened that day. I don't think anyone in the dream even knew I was there…..then you woke me up."

"Well I say we talk to some of the older people in town who might have been around during the two fires and see what they have to say about it."

"Only one more day and they're going to hold that dance. …We got to stop it Dean."

"We will." Dean had no idea how, but he knew if they didn't something terrible was going to happen.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter seven

They spent the next day walking around town trying to find anyone who might have known the Hamiltons or had been around the first time the inn had burned down. They found a few people who still lived in the town but they were of little help. All they could remember was that the inn had burned down but that was it. Finally they found a man who had actually been standing outside the inn the night of the first fire. He had been ten years old at the time and could remember the horror of that night as if it had only happened yesterday.

"Yes sir, I was there." Ken Brown said proudly. "That damn fire lit up the sky for miles. The whole thing just burst into flames."

"Do you remember the Hamiltons?" Dean asked.

"Yep, they were an odd couple."

"How so?"

The brothers hoped the man could shed some light on whether or not Hamilton actually killed his wife, and if he did where he might have buried her. Her spirit seemed to want them to believe her body had been thrown into the sea, but what if that wasn't true. What if she just wanted them to think it had? What if she didn't want them to find her grave? If Hamilton had really buried her, it would be a simple task of digging her up and burning her bones and the vengeful spirit would then be put to rest.

"Well they both were really into their religion….unfortunately it wasn't the same religion." Brown laughed as he remembered. "He was all into witchy things, Halloween and things like that, but she wouldn't even let him decorate for Halloween…..she said it was the devil's holiday. She was a mean one….always bitching at him constantly. I don't blame him one bit for killing her."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

"So he really did kill her?" Sam asked.

"I'm ninety nine percent sure he did."

"Why?"

"I saw them arguing the night she disappeared. I heard her screaming and yelling at him ….then silence. An hour or two later I saw him leave the house with a big burlap bag……Never saw his wife again."

"Do you have any idea what he might have done with the body?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Brown looked at them suspiciously. "You going to dig her up?"

"Us? Of course not….. why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all."

"Why would you think we'd want to dig her up?"

"A lot of strange things went on in this town back then. Bodies were always being dug up. Some said Hamilton used them in his ceremonies."

"His ceremonies?"

"Yeah….. Some in town said Hamilton was into some kind of devil worship. They said he dug up bodies and used them in his rituals." Brown gave a little smile as if he was enjoying reliving the past. "Then I heard later on he went after live folk instead....My daddy said it made the rituals more powerful."

"Your daddy?"

"Yeah, he knew about Hamilton and what went on up there. He used to tell me about it. He said they used to gather in the basement of the inn and have their secret meetings." Brown laughed. "Only they weren't so secret….more then half the town knew about them."

"The town knew about it and no one tried to stop him from killing people?"

"No one knew for sure it was true. Most people thought it was just a way for parents to scare their kids into staying home at night. … Plus the sheriff at the time was believed to be one of his followers and just swept the whole thing under the rug if anyone brought it up."

"Did you ever hear anything about Mrs. Hamilton's spirit returning to the inn?"

"Sure did…..I saw her at the second fire."

"You did?" Sam glanced at Dean.

"Yep,I saw her walking around the outside of the building right before the fire started, next thing I knew the whole place was ablaze. …And during the fire I saw her too; she was looking out from one of the windows…. She had this real sad look on her face."

"Anyone else see her that you know of?"

"A couple of people did. Most of them are dead now or have moved out of the town. She was a psycho, that's what she was. She burned the whole place down around her husband and his followers and then just stood there and watched."

"What about the first fire? Did anyone see her then?"

"No….I don't think so. The first fire was definitely arson and murder though. Someone bolted all the doors from the outside so those people couldn't get out. … Someone wanted them all dead."

"Any idea who?"

"Some people said it was the father of one of his victims, but know one knows for sure. Hamilton's wife definitely burned the inn down the second time…..and I have a feeling she might have been involved in the first fire as well….. She's a mean one and I'm sure someday she'll be back."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter eight

"Well I guess we can be pretty certain Evelyn Hamilton is involved in this." Dean said as they walked back toward their car. The few people who did talk to them all seemed to think she was an evil woman who constantly hounded her husband and could easily be the one that killed him and his followers. None of them seemed to like her.

"And with no bones it's going to be pretty impossible to stop her."

"We can always perform a cleansing ritual in the ocean and hope it's enough to stop her."

"They seldom work."

"Yeah but at least it might slow her down for a day or two, just enough time to let them hold the dance."

"I guess that's all we can do."

They were just about to get in the car when an older woman approached them.

"I heard you were asking questions about the Hamiltons."

"Yeah, yeah we were. Do you know anything?" Dean asked as the brothers turned toward the woman.

"I was a friend of Evelyn's."

"Can you tell us about her?"

"She was a sweet gentle woman, not at all like what the people of this town would have you believe."

"Why would they make up stories about her?"

"It all started after the second fire. People said they saw her walking around the outside of the inn, and then after the fire started some of them said they saw her inside the flame, that's how the legend was born. They said she was evil and that she had killed all those people….but Evelyn was the sweetest person I knew, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"So you don't think Evelyn was involved in either fire?"

"No…..She was devoted to her husband and never would have hurt him."

"Even though he practiced black magic?" Sam asked.

"She hated what he was doing but he was her husband. According to her you stuck by your husband no matter what."

"Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

"She just disappeared…. I'm sure you heard the stories about Hamilton murdering her."

"Yeah we have. What do you think?"

"I never knew what to think. She told me she was going to confront him about his ….activities."

"And after that she disappeared?"

The woman nodded sadly.

"I never saw her again."

"If her husband did kill her …. Do you have any idea where he would have put her body?"

"Everyone said he threw her in the sea."

The brothers were disappointed; they had hoped maybe someone would give them another lead to where she might be buried.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend, but thanks for letting us know that there was a different side to her."

"I just couldn't stand hearing all these negative things about her…. Evelyn would never hurt anyone, including that good for nothing husband of hers."

The brothers thanked the woman then climbed in the car and drove back to the inn.

"Well now we got two sides to the story. One, that Evelyn was a bitch…and the other, that she was a saint." Dean said as he drove.

"So who do we believe?"

"I have no idea. … All I know is that she tried to drown you twice so I'm leaning toward the bitch side."

Dean parked the car in the small parking lot; they then headed toward the inn. They had only walked a few feet when Sam suddenly gasped in pain and fell to his knees, his hands fisted against his temples.

"Sammy?" Dean knelt next to him. "What's going on?"

"Oh God…." Sam moaned as blood began to trickle out of his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut as a vision flashed through his mind.

_He could see someone walking around the outside of the inn bolting the doors and windows shut. He tried to see who it was but each time he tried a sharp pain would shoot through his head. He watched as the figure climbed in one of the windows then poured what looked to be oil from a lamp around the entire upstairs of the inn, then as they lit a match and dropped it onto the floor._

"Sammy?" Dean repeated as he grabbed his brother by his shoulders and gently shook him. "Come on snap out of it."

The vision stopped and Sam slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Yeah." Sam said as he waited for the pain to subside. But then he saw something that caught his eye. "Dean, look."

Sam nodded toward the inn and Dean could see the figure of a woman standing in their window looking down at them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter nine

"Damn her!" Dean shouted as he helped his brother up. He watched as the figure of the woman flickered in the window. It appeared to be the same spirit that had been at the beach. "What the hell does she want with you?" Dean knew that Sam's psychic abilities were more then likely linked somehow to the woman.

Sam looked up at the window then finally had to turn away when his headache became almost unbearable.

"Get the salt gun and go after her." He told Dean as he bent over and put his hands on his knees trying not to pass out from the pain.

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and started leading him toward the inn.

"Let me here and go get her!" Sam knew it would take them forever to get back up to their room if Dean was forced to lead him all the way.

"I'm not leaving you Sam, that's just what the bitch wants" Dean wasn't about to leave his brother alone while he chased after the spirit. She had tried to kill his brother twice before and he wasn't about to let her get another chance.

"Maybe she can lead you to her grave." Sam hoped that if the spirit stayed visible she might inadvertently lead them to where she was buried. If it was close by maybe they could end this thing. Of course if she really was buried in the ocean it wouldn't end anything.

"We're doing this together." Dean continued pulling Sam toward the inn.

"I'm holding you back……go!" Sam could only walk a short way before collapsing as wave after wave of pain shot through his head.

"The bitch wants to separate us Sam and I'm not falling for it. She wants you alone so she can finish what she started on the beach." Dean helped Sam up and once more pulled him toward the inn. They finally made it into the inn and up to their room. Dean unlocked the door and raised the shot gun. …

Sam suddenly fell to his knees as blood started flowing from his nose and this time he cried out in agony, it felt like his head was going to explode. Once more a vision of that night long ago played out before him.

_Sam could hear chanting coming from the basement as he walked into the inn then watched as a figure outside the walls began bolting doors and windows from the outside. The figure then crawled through the last open window and began pouring a liquid over the entire floor. But this time he reached out and grabbed the figure's arm. He saw a quick glance of its face before it pulled away and the vision faded_.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the spirit.

Sam could hear his brother's concerned voice next to him but his pounding headache prevented him from answering him.

"Dean…." Sam managed to get out as he waited for his latest headache to ease up a little.

"I'm going to blast that bitch back to Hell." Dean glared at the figure which still watched them from inside their room

"No….no…."

"What do you mean no?"

Sam reached over and put his hand on Dean's salt gun and tried to lower it.

"Don't shoot her."

"Why the hell not?"

"She didn't do it."

"What?" Dean kept his eyes on the spirit but allowed Sam to lower the gun.

"I think she's trying to show me what happened that night."

"How?"

"I'm having visions. At first I couldn't see who it was…… I was just shown someone bolting up the doors and windows and starting the fire, but I just had another vision and ….. and I could see it was a man."

"Hamilton." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why would he do it?"

"Maybe his final sacrifice was his followers ….and himself."

"You're saying he locked the place down and then burned his followers and himself alive?"

"I think so….I'm not sure but….I think so…"

"So he's the one who tried to drown you in the tub?"

"It must have been. The hands seemed too strong to be a woman's."

"What about the beach?"

"I think that time it was her…..She was trying to show me what happened to her and where her body was."

"Well then that would solve everything….All we have to do is find his grave and burn it."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter ten

The spirit reached out toward Sam as if she wanted to say something but then flickered a few times and vanished. As soon as she was gone Sam's headache disappeared.

Sam flopped down on the bed thankful that the pain was finally gone.

"So all along she was trying to warn you about her husband?" Dean said as he sat on the other bed.

"Yeah."

"So do you know where he's buried? … Or was he even buried? They said this place was burnt to the ground, maybe some of the bodies were plowed under on the site."

"The newspapers said most everyone inside was burned beyond recognition but Hamilton always wore an upside down cross during his ceremonies and that was how they identified his body. He's buried in that small cemetery we passed on the way into town."

"Well then let's get out there and dig the son of a bitch up."

**Peaceful View Cemetery**

They easily located the grave and had no trouble digging up the old coffin which was now rotten and falling apart. They ripped off the lid and uncovered what was left of Hamilton.

"Let's get this over with." Dean said as he poured gasoline into the grave.

Sam then lit a match and dropped it into the open coffin. Within seconds what was left of Hamilton's body went up in flames.

"Let's get out of here before someone sees the smoke."

**The motel**

"At least that's over with." Dean said as he took two beers out of the small refrigerator in the room and handed Sam one. "Let's pack and get out of here."

Sam took the beer and gulped down half of it.

"Let's hope it's over with." He finally said.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It seemed too easy."

"Every job doesn't have to be hard Sam."

"I know it's just….something doesn't seem right."

"Well to make you happy we'll stay the night, and then after the party's over tomorrow we're out of here."

"Sounds good." Sam said, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

**Later that night**

Sam suddenly jolted upright in bed to find Evelyn Hamilton standing by his bed.

"What do you want?"

She looked at him sadly and within seconds another vision flashed in front of Sam.

_He stood in the hallway of the inn and watched as Evelyn and her husband got into a heated argument. Suddenly and without warning Hamilton struck his wife and she went down hard. She had just started to get up when he grabbed her by the neck and began strangling her. Sam instinctively made a move to help her but soon realized there was nothing he could do but watch. Evelyn finally collapsed to the ground and didn't move. Sam watched as Hamilton stuffed his wife's body in a burlap sack then as he drug her toward the door. Sam started to follow them but a movement to his left caused him to stop. Hiding behind the curtains was a boy about sixteen years old watching everything, his face masked with both shock and horror. … the Hamilton's son._

Sam suddenly awoke from the vision with blood once more pouring out of his nose; he winced in pain as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your son…..he's the one who burned the inn down?" Sam asked the spirit.

She nodded sadly and Sam could see tears running down her face.

"We'll stop him." Sam said softly as he watched the spirit slowly vanish in front of him. "I promise we'll put him to rest."

"What the hell is she doing back here?" Dean sat up in bed, he had only witnessed the spirit vanishing and had no idea what had transpired between his brother and her, but he could see his brother was once more in pain because of her.

"We've got work to do." Sam said as he went over to his computer to search for Hamilton's son grave site.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter eleven

"What the hell is going on Sam?"

"I had another vision."

"I can see that." Dean handed Sam a tissue for his bloody nose. "What the hell did she want?" Dean knew Sam was convinced that Evelyn Hamilton was innocent and that she was trying to show him who really did burn down the inn, but Dean wasn't so sure. It wouldn't be the first time a spirit tried to lead them down the wrong path.

"She showed me another vision…. It wasn't Hamilton who burned the inn down….it was his son."

"His son?"

"Yeah…. He saw his father murder his mother, at least that's what my vision showed me….Then I think he locked the doors and windows while his father was having his ceremony in the basement and killed his father and his followers in revenge for his mother's death." Sam clicked on the old newspaper files for the Hamilton family. "It says here that after the fire a son, Robert, was turned over to an aunt since his father was now dead and his mother was missing. …I didn't pay much attention to it when I read it the first time; just like everyone else I was sure it was Evelyn who started the fire." Sam clicked on additional files. The boy was almost sixteen at the time of the fires and it says here….." Sam looked over at Dean. "He committed suicide a month later."

"Between seeing his mom get killed and killing all those people I can understand why….Well let's find his grave and end this thing once and for all."

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"It says he was buried in Monroe, Oregon….his aunt's home town." Sam once more looked over at Dean. "It would take days to get there, and even if we flew it would take hours."

Dean swallowed hard at the thought of flying; he hated it and would rather drive for days then hop on a plane for a few hours.

"I got a plan."

"You do?"

"Yeah….I say we burn this place down before Robert has a chance to."

"Are you nuts? We can't just burn the inn down, what if we get caught?"

"We just have to hope we don't." When he saw that Sam wasn't convinced he added. "It might be the only way."

Sam realized that was probably true.

"So how do you want to do this?"

"I say we take some of those smoke bombs we have in the trunk and toss them in the basement. Then we pull the alarm and get everyone out of here, it should take the fire department at least twenty minutes to get here. Then once everyone is out of here we light her up."

"Is that the best plan you have?"

"Right now, yeah."

"I guess we don't have a choice then."

"It's the only way to stop this thing Sam. More then likely the son is going to burn it down anyway and at least if we do it no one gets hurt."

"Well then let's get it over with."

**A short time later**

They took smoke bombs out of their car then set them off in the basement, they then hurried upstairs to alert the clerk at the desk.

"There's a small fire in the basement…We already notified the fire department." Dean said as he grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Don't worry, we should be able to take care of it."

"But just to be safe you better get everyone out of the building just in case." Sam added.

"Oh my God!" The clerk could see smoke snaking out from under the basement door. He reached up and pulled the Inn's fire alarm.

The brothers knew from the fire alarm's design that it would only alert the inn's guests and wasn't directly hooked up to the fire department. They knew once the fire was started and the flames and smoke became visible the fire department would arrive on the scene but hopefully by then the inn would be empty and fully engulfed in flames.

Within seconds the inn began to empty out. Sam ran upstairs to make sure everyone got out safely while Dean ran to the basement pretending to try and put out the flames but instead started to pour gasoline throughout the basement. They knew the only sure way to make sure no one died, was to burn the inn down before the dance.

A few minutes later Sam came downstairs after first making sure the upstairs was now empty of guests. The only ones still in the building were the clerk, Dean, and himself.

"You better get out of here; we'll take care of this." Sam said as he started to head toward the basement to help his brother.

"Why?" The clerk came from around the desk and walked slowly toward Sam. "Why would I want to leave?"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter twelve

Sam looked at the clerk and could tell something wasn't right.

"The place could go up at any moment." Sam told the clerk as he took a few steps backward.

"Maybe that's what I want."

Sam knew what was happening…Robert's spirit had entered the clerk's body.

"You're Robert aren't you?"

The clerk only smiled.

Sam swore silently to himself, he didn't have his salt gun on him and he knew it was the only sure way to get Robert's spirit out of the clerk.

"Why would you want the place to burn?"

"My father worshipped demons."

"I know that….and I understand why you killed your father and his followers…..he had killed your mother…..But there was no reason to kill those other people years later they had nothing to do with your father …. And these people, there's no reason to hurt them." Sam tried to reason with him.

"They had to die, all of them…..This is unholy ground." The clerk reached under his jacket and pulled out a gun.

Through a vent in the basement Dean could hear the conversation and quietly crept up the steps.

"Whoa!" Sam put his hands up and took a few more steps backward. "We're only here to help you move on."

"You're here to stop me from doing what I must."

"I'm only here to stop you from killing anymore innocent people and to also help you go to where you need to go."

"I need to make a sacrifice……if it's one or more it doesn't really matter." Robert raised the gun and pointed it at Sam's head.

Before he could pull the trigger Dean made his move. In two steps he was on the clerk and successfully knocked the gun out of his hand, then with one hard blow to the clerk's jaw he knocked him out cold. The brothers watched as a grey mist came out of the man's body and slowly disappeared.

"Thanks." Sam gave his brother a relieved smile.

"Let's get him out of here."

They knew that Robert's spirit was no longer in the clerk but that it now had been released into the inn. They carried the clerk outside and left him with some of the guests, they then hurried back into the inn; they knew they had to burn the place down before any of the guests reentered it.

They were already in the basement and ready to start the fire when they heard doors and windows being slammed shut upstairs.

"It's happening!" Dean shouted as they ran back upstairs and watched in horror as all the doors and windows on the first blood began slamming shut. They ran over to one of the windows and could tell it was braced from the outside and impossible to open. Suddenly both brothers were thrown violently across the room by an unseen force. Dean's head hit the edge of a heavy table and he fell to the floor dazed as blood ran down the side of his face. Sam was lucky, the throw hadn't injured him, he quickly pulled himself up and ran to his brother's side.

"Dean! Dean you got to get up!" Sam shook his brother's shoulder, but the only response he got from Dean was a quiet moan. "Damn it!" Sam knew he somehow had to get them both out of the inn before it burnt down around them.

Sam looked around the locked room then remembered something he had read, both times the inn had burned down there was one window that remained unlocked, the same window Robert had left open so he could enter the inn during the first fire and to escape from later. Sam tried to remember which one it was, and then it came to him; it was on the back right side of the house. He picked Dean up and threw him over his shoulder; he then carried him to the window just as flames were beginning to appear out of no where. He breathed a sigh of relief when the window opened with no problem. He quickly shoved his brother through the window. The cool outside air revived Dean almost immediately and he reached up to help Sam through the window but a force inside grabbed Sam and pulled him back into the inn.

"Sam!"

Dean tried to get in the window but flames now blocked his way.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean screamed into the burning house.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, as usual I hope you're not disappointed with the ending.

The Hamilton Inn

Chapter thirteen

Dean continued screaming for his brother as he tried to find a way inside. The guests of the inn watched in both shock and horror as flames slowly began shooting out of each of the first floor windows then quickly spread to the second floor. Dean continued trying to get in to his brother but was pulled back when the arm of his shirt caught on fire.

"You can't help him! It's too late!" The man who pulled him back told him as he smothered the fire on Dean's arm with his jacket.

"Let me go! My brother's in there!" Dean screamed as he fought the man.

"It's too late, he's gone."

"Nooooooo!" Dean pushed the man aside and once more tried to enter the inn.

He ran to every window but the flames held him back and there was no way to get inside. Finally the fire department arrived and had to physically restrain him. But even that didn't stop him, his brother was in there burning to death and he was determined to save him. He knocked down the fireman who held him back and once more ran to the building.

"Sammy!" He cried out in desperation as he fell to his knees, but even in his shock and grief he knew Sam was gone, there was no way he could survive the blazing inferno.

**Later**

Dean sat on the ground with his back against the Impala totally exhausted and devastated. He stared off into the distance as tears ran down his face. His brother had saved him, but he couldn't save his brother. Sam was dead and nothing could bring him back this time.

A few minutes later Dean could see a group of firemen walking toward him. He swallowed hard, he knew what was coming the 'sorry_ we did everything we could '_speech. Dean looked down; he didn't want to hear any of it, his brother was gone and right now he wished he was with him.

"I think we found something that belongs to you." One of the firemen said.

Dean looked up and into the smiling face of Sam.

Dean's mouth dropped open and at first he couldn't speak…. Sam was alive.

"He walked right out of the ashes, a little singed, but alive." The fireman looked at Sam. "It's a miracle; I never saw anything like it before." He said as he patted Sam on the back.

Dean finally stood up and pulled his brother into a big hug.

The firemen walked away to give them some privacy.

"How?" Was the only thing Dean could say as he released Sam.

"She saved me." Sam smiled. "I thought I was a goner, I couldn't breathe, the fire was all around me…I thought I was going to die, but then she appeared. She sort of enveloped me with this white light and led me back into the chapel."

"The chapel survived both fires." Dean remembered as he looked at the crumbled inn and could clearly see a small area that was relatively undamaged.

"Yeah….She saved me Dean….I would have died without her."

"What about her son?"

"I saw him through the flames….He just stood there watching the place burn down…..I promised her we'd end this and put him to rest…..We have to burn his grave or this will happen again."

"We will Sam, that's a promise we're going to make sure we keep."

She had saved his brother's life, Dean knew without her Sam would be dead.

**The following day**

After the crowds left they kept Sam's promise. They first performed a cleansing ritual at both the site of the inn and at the beach where they first saw Evelyn's spirit. They then spent four days driving to Oregon and to Robert's grave site, then during the night they dug up his grave and both salted and burned his bones, putting his spirit at rest. Hopefully now if the inn was ever rebuilt and a dance planned for the anniversary of the fire the inn would remain standing and both Evelyn's and Robert's spirit would finally be at rest.

The End


End file.
